


Nøkken

by kaffeogte, Shrizyne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Death, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrizyne/pseuds/Shrizyne
Summary: Ulykker er vanskelig å unngå når du går bort fra stien...





	Nøkken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my weak attempt at getting back into writing while still battling mental illness which has made it very difficult for me to make things let alone post them. Thanks for reading!

Det var en solrik høstdag med fugler som sang og fløy rundt. Høsten var Mattias’ favorittsesong, på grunn av all den deilige maten og fargene. Han sov på en høystakk på familiegården sin for å unngå å bli tvunget til å gjøre mer arbeid. 

Skjønt, de er ikke hans faktiske familie. Mattias ble foreldreløs da han var bare ti år gammel, på grunn av influensa i landsbyen hans. Ja, disse menneskene var hyggelige nok til å adoptere ham, men han hatet å bor her. Mattias måtte sove i låven, spise den gjenværende vasselen og alltid jobbe, med mindre han var i kirken eller om det var natt. En feil og han ville bli pisket og sultet. Alt han ønsket var å flykte og aldri komme tilbake til hans kjedelige liv her…

«Mattias! Gå til slottet og selg avlingen!» ropte ungdommens mor. 

«Men jeg gikk i forrige måned, mor,» klynket Mattias, og satt opp fra høystakken han hvilte på.

«Du gjør aldri noe, så du må levere avlingene våre ellers blir det ingen kveldsmat for deg på en måned,» hun truet.

Mattias sukket og satte seg opp for å gjøre som han fikk beskjed om. Han fikk vognen og mat for reisen. Etter å ha fått klemmer fra sin familie og blitt ønsket en trygg reise, dro han til tross for at det var seint dagen. Mattias hadde gått ut med advarslene om å unngå de fengslende skapningene i skogen og bandittene langs veiene. Han var ikke redd enda, for Mattias var veldig stor og sterk da ingen person gikk ham noe problem. 

Ikke for langt inn i skogen, trakk Mattias til siden av stien og hoppet av den gamle vogna si. Han ropte ut et hemmelig signal han og vennene hans hadde brukt da de var barn. De har brukt denne lyden helt siden de lekte i skogen som barn. Nå, med mer ansvar, kunne de bare møtes når Mattias reiste til slottet. Plutselig kunne løpende steg høres gjennom skogen. «Mattias!» mannen prøvde la være å rope, og krasjet inn i den store dansken. Normalt ville denne mannen vært mer reservert og subtil, men denne gangen det har vært altfor lenge siden de hadde møttes.

«Hei, Lukas,» Mattias smilte, hjertet hans svulmet. «Hvordan går det?» spurte Mattias i vennlig samtale, og strøk en mild han gjennom Lukas’ myke hår.

«Hvor har du vært?» Lukas kastet et stygt blikk mot ham, og hoppet som alltid over høflighetene, «Det har vært nesten en hel måned...»

«Jeg vet det, elskling, men jeg kan ikke bare reise når jeg vil, » Mattias minnet på om det.

«Det er altfor langsomt rundt her uten deg. Min familie er alltid å finne en måte å plage meg når jeg er i det huset, Mattias...» mumlet han, hånden hans dekket over en skramme.

Mattias øyne fulgte Lukas hånd og skulte. «Hva har de gjort nå, Lukas. Fortell meg,» bad han stille og trakk Lukas nær med et nesten besittende grep.

«Ingenting, ingenting….» han prøvde å forsikre Mattias.

«Men jeg ser―» Mattias startet.

«Mattias, vær så snill, hvis du vil.. bare stoppe for nå; jeg føler meg bare bra,» Lukas kraftig insisterte.

«Lukas… Én dag… Jeg skal tar deg langt bort fra her,» Mattias hadde svoret. Hver tiden da Lukas kommer ut med slike sår, med sår i det hele tatt, Mattias kunne bare se rødt med lyst for Lukass misbrukeres blod.

«Mattias, jeg tror det du har oppgaver å gjøre,» Lukas murmelte, tar et sjenert skritt tilbake og ser bort.

Mattias var trist av svaret og trengte mer tid med sin kjære venn—men Lukas var riktig. «Ja… Jeg skal ser deg igjen når kommer jeg tilbake. Ok?» Mattias lovet.

Lukas sukket trist. «Ja, ja. Jeg er alltid her...» sa han og presset forsiktig på Mattias’ hånd.

 

Etter flere timers reise bestemte Mattias at det var på tide å sette opp leiren. «Takk for alt ditt harde arbeid, venn,» han sa til hesten, og ga den et eple. Utmattet men sulten kunne han ikke sove, for han kunne ikke spise maten han skulle selge. Endelig sovnet han under måne og stjerner, og drømte barnslige drømmer om å være konge en dag.

Mattias drømte at hans hadde den vakreste kona, endeløs mat, og mengder av sølv og gull. Musikken spilte og folk danset rundt uten bekymring; alt var perfekt. Mattias så over på sin drømmekone som ga ham et fiendtlig blikk og sa, «Ikke noe av dette er ekte.» Han satt opp, pustet raskere og svettet på tross av kulden. «Faen,» han pustet, kjørte en hånd gjennom håret og så seg rundt. Drømmen hans hadde føltes så ekte at det gjorde ham trist å våkne opp, fortsatt fattig, sulten, og kald. Det var altfor frustrerende… Det var da han skjønte at han ikke lenger var i leiren, men ved en innsjø. «Hva i helvete… Hvordan kom jeg hit?» Mattias sa til seg. Han hørte en stille plask i vannet men tenkte ikke over det. Sukkende, kom han tilbake til leiren for å starte hans lange dagen.

Mattias fulgte strømmen og måtte å holde seg nær fordi den førte til sentrum av kongeriket hvor hans families leie skal betales med årets avling. Han drømte ofte om å forlate alt og bare løpe ut i skogen for å leve et virkelig fritt liv─dessverre var ikke livet så enkelt. Jo dypere han reiste inn i skogen med sin lojale hest, jo mer trodde han at nisser begynte å komme til ham. «Aldri vær i skogen for lenge,» ville hans adopterte mor alltid tukte, «jo lenger du er der, desto mer sannsynlig er det at du blir tatt av de underjordiske.» Det var bare fordi de lengre Mattias bodde i mørke skogen som han begynte å tro på hennes advarsler; begynner å høre myke hvisker av hemmeligheter og den svake sang av skogsånder.

Snø begynte å lave ned. Han skalv, ikke fra kulden men fra vindens hvisken. «Vend tilbake,» hvisker de i øret hans. Han klemte sitt krusifiks. Han hadde aldri vært en religiøs mann, men var klar å be for første gang. Skogen syntes å bli mørkere og ukjent. Plutselig skrek hesten ut, rev tømmene fra Mattias grep og forsvant med vogna. «Helvete,» pustet han, han var tapt og nå alene. Med et omga en snøstorm området, håpet virket virkelig tapt for ham.

Redd, frossen, og nå verst av alt uten sine varer. Mattias visste ikke hva han var redd mest for: hans nåværende situasjon ellerーhvis han klarer å komme hjem igjen i liveーhva moren hans ville gjøre til ham hvis han returnerer fruktløs. Tårer stakk øynene sine. Uten skam, sank Mattias ned til jorden akkurat der, krøllet seg opp og prøvde å ikke gråte mens han prøvde å finne ut hvordan han skal overleve nå… hvis det var mulig…

Kulden satte seg i beina hans. Mattias tvang seg til å stå; det snør seg lettere enn tidligere. Enten det er fra kulden eller sulten, kunne Mattias sverge at han hørte hvisken rundt seg. Han unngikk hulene til tross for at han desperat behøvde ly. Hans adopterte norske mor, til tross for å være en trofast kristen, ville for ofte fortelle eventyr om trollene som bodde innover skogen. 

Da han slitent dro seg videre, virket det som om hvert tre grodde øyne, hver eneste skygge ble en flygende huldra, snøflakene ble ridd av småpynt. Mattias gikk ut i elven og forsto knapt at han var noen få skritt før han plutselig begynte å høre den svake musikken til en fiolin som ble spilt et stykke unna. Nøkkene.

«Helvete! Nei, skitt!» skrek han mens han hadde sprintet vekk. Han visste ikke om det var utmattelsen som spiste bort på ham eller om denne myten virkelig skjedde med ham.

«Men...» hvisket en kjent stemme―Lukas’ stemme―men dette ting var sikkert ikke Lukas, «Mattias, vil du ikke meg?»

Mattias stoppet puster når han har hørt Lukas’ stemme. Den Lukas ga Mattias et djevelsk flørtende smil før den snudde og dykket dypere inn i vannet. Mattias prøvde å overbevise seg selv at dette var en hallusinasjon og vendte seg å forlate stedet og ignorere skapningens sang. Han var fast bestemt på ikke å gi inn i sine onde lyster—og absolutt ikke med djevelen selv.

Han trakk videre med hendene over ørene hans i et svakt forsøk på å stille nøkkens insisterende sang. Når han så av hans sti, så han skyggen av skapningen etter ham langs bekker. Mattias var blir svak og utslitt av denne stormen og faenskapen.

Han trakk seg til vannet, kollapset på knærne for å drikke. Han stirret ned i det mørke vannet, svak fra anstrengelsen. Vann virvlet nedenfor Mattias og fascinerte ham mens han prøvde å ignorere den dødelige sangen til nøkken, men han var altfor utmattet å ignorerer ham igjen. 

«Vær så snill,» skalv Mattias. «Vær så snill… Jeg føler meg så fryktelig fra dette helvete. Jeg har mistet hesten min, min elskede og min energi. Djevel, du vinner. Avslutt min lidelse og send min sjel tilbake til mitt hjem, tilbake til Lukas, nøkken» gråt han, tårer falt i vannet med snøen. 

«Velkommen hjem, Mattias,» pustet monsteret med Lukas’ stemme. Lyden pakket seg rundt Mattias, ledet ham av i vannet.


End file.
